


Journal Entry One-Zero-One

by kenezbian



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenezbian/pseuds/kenezbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker receives a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Journal Entry One-Zero-One

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place immediately after Tucker's journal entry.

Tucker was staring at the computer screen, wondering what he was going to say in his second journal now that he had some REAL privacy, when he heard a soft knock at his door.

With a loud groan he shoved himself away and stood to answer it, expecting Caboose or Felix or maybe even Kimball. He was shocked to see a tiny young woman in full armor standing there instead, helmet tucked into her right elbow.

"Captain Tucker?" she questioned, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, I know you. One of Grif’s girls, right?" He smiled, pointing out the orange stripe on her armor. "What are you doing here so late?"

"Sir, today we went to the crash site, since the feds had abandoned it. We were trying to salvage anything we could, but there wasn’t much left. I found something in blue base, sir, and when I showed it to Captain Grif he said to keep it to myself and bring it to you personally." She cleared her throat and held up a memory stick.

Tucker frowned and took it from her, staring at it. “But I still have my armor’s memory unit. I don’t know where this came from.”

"It’s got some data on it, but when I showed Captain Grif he saw the code underneath and said it was clearly meant for you."

He looked up at her and she was blushing deeply. “How did he know that?”

"It’s Sangheili pornography videos, sir. Captain Grif made a comment about your son but I didn’t know what he meant and when I tried to ask he just reiterated to me that Kimball and Felix weren’t to know about this."

He nodded once. “Thank you, soldier. Go report to Grif and let him know that I got this.”

She smiled at him. “Goodnight, Captain.”

He watched the young woman walk away for a moment, then turned back into his room and shut the door. He loaded the chip into the computer, then sat in his chair as the files opened in front of him.

Tucker frowned at the videos - yeah he was into some weird shit but he didn’t even remember being implanted with Junior, it’s not like he got off on the memory or wanted to see others be implanted too.

"Calm down Tucker. It’s not like the person who made this was saying you’re a sick fuck, they just wanted to make sure it ended up in the right hands, and you are the one that had the alien baby," he said to himself, looking for any hints to the coding Grif saw.

There was one video that had a typo, and the file size was considerably smaller than the others. He opened it, and the computer popped up a warning saying the file extension was incorrect, and that this was an audio file, not a video. Would he like to change the file extension to the correct one?

When he tried to click yes, the computer had another pop-up, this time asking for a password for permission to change the data on the stick. He tried a couple different ones, including the default one he used for everything, his full name, birthday, even some of Junior’s info, but without luck.

Tucker threaded his fingers through his hair as he stared at the blinking cursor, trying to understand what the password could possibly be, when suddenly one he hadn’t tried came to mind.

With two fingers, he carefully typed in  _bowchickabowwow_ , and for the first time, the window turned green with success.

He watched as the file extension changed to the correct one, and it opened in the audio player. His stomach lurched at the sound that came out of it.

_Journal entry one-zero-one. It’s been a while since I’ve done one of these, so let’s get caught up to speed._

Wash.

_Everything can be traced back to Project Freelancer, a military organization gone horribly wrong._

Tucker clasped a hand over his mouth and shoved himself back from the desk with the other.

_The men in charge were corrupt, and the soldiers that followed them were blind._

His hands shook and tears began streaming down his face.

_Guess which side I was on._

The audio kept playing, and Tucker pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead on them. Wash’s voice filled the room, sometimes angry, sometimes sad, but always steady as he narrated the events in the canyon.

Tucker’s head perked up when the recording suddenly had static, and Felix’s voice joined Wash’s.

_You know I thought there’d be more of you. Weren’t you with another Freelancer, and an A.I.?_

_They disappeared not long after we crashed._

_Sheesh. Any idea were they went?_

_No_.

The recording stopped shortly after Wash’s comment about old habits, and Tucker realized that he must have put the memory stick in a safe place when he changed armor. Before the fight. Before…

Tucker didn’t need a recording to hear  _Freckles, shake!_  echo through his head.

He stared at the screen again, hand hovering over the keyboard, trying to will himself to open the recording program, but he sighed and pressed the series of buttons to replay the audio again.

_Journal entry one-zero-one…_


End file.
